


Hurricane Peter

by Find the Fanfic (Toxicphandom)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Confident Peter, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, ace peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicphandom/pseuds/Find%20the%20Fanfic
Summary: Peter comes into the Avengers lives and they never would've guessed how much the eight-teen year old would change everything and help them in ways they never could've guessed.





	Hurricane Peter

I can't stop fidgeting in the passenger seat of Mr. Stark's car. When Mr. Stark first brought up meeting the other Avengers it was more a passing thought than anything but it started coming up more often and now we are really going to meet the other Avengers. I don't know why Mr. Stark seems to think I'm too excited considering I'm going to meet _the Avengers._  I'm the perfect amount of excited thank you ever much. 

By the time we finally make it to Avengers Tower I can feel myself practically vibrating in my seat and I quickly jump open the door and try to jump out once we park but I'm stopped by my seat belt. I unbuckle and then jump up again, successfully making it out this time. I can hear Mr. Stark laughing behind me and I start laughing too; it was pretty funny after all. I run forward and through the door Mr. Stark is holding and into the lobby. 

"Woah kid, take it easy," I hear Mr. Stark say as he walks up behind me, but there's still laughter in his voice so I know he finds this funnier than he lets on.  

"Mr. Stark, sir, it's _the Avengers,_ how am I supposed to be calm?" I ask as I follow him into the elevator. Mr. Stark rolls his eyes and lets out an exaggerated groan. 

"JARVIS communal floor please." Mr. Stark says as we step inside. No one replies but I assume the elevator will take us there none the less. 

"Peter, how many times have I told you to stop the Mr. Stark stuff?" He turns to me and asks as the elevator begins to rise.  I smile at him and turn to reply. 

"Three times today, sir, you know I can't stop though, it's ingrained in my brain at this point, I can't imagine calling you something else and if nothing else Aunt May taught me my manners and it feels wrong not to use them." I smile at him and he rolls his eyes again. I'm worried they may fall out one day if he keeps doing that. He's about to respond when he gets cut off by the elevator doors opening.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: thefanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
